Catch Me If You Can
by KittenDoll
Summary: AU, some harsh lingo, and totally random. Her Highness is having this strange dream over and over about a girl who she can't seem to get her hands on.


Catch Me If You Can

-Now you see me  
Now you don't-

_Giggles echo through out the halls as light footsteps, one chasing the other, endlessly following shadowed figures. _

"_Wait! Please!" The dark girl begged._

_The light girl just laughed and run a little faster, disappearing behind one pillar only to show up again in front of another._

"_Now you see me, now you don't. Come on and catch me if you can!" She sang as she twirled about._

"_I will! I will catch you!" The dark girl shouted back with a nose crinkling smile. "And when I do, I will never let go! I promise you!"_

-Bedroom odds are so passe  
Everyone wants to give it away-

"Shit!" I gasp, startled awake. That fucking dream again! I pinch the bridge of my nose in my annoyance.

"Baby? Mm, it's too early, come back to bed…" A sultry voice floated up from beneath the covers.

"You know to address as "My Queen" or "Your Highness", slave!" I said through gritted teeth. "For _that_ is _all_ you are."

She glares as she slowly gets out of my bed. "Yes, your Highness. My sincerest apologies." She spat.

I simply motioned for her to leave, bored with her very presence.

-It's too easy to get you so excited-

As I strolled out of my bed chambers, all the slaves bowed, showing their respect. I pulled one up and leaned in close.

"I want you to send word to my mother. Tell her to keep her _pets_ out of my garden or they will be put down. Then find my sister and tell her to meet me in the thrown room, NOW!" I shove the slave away form me, laughing to myself as he stumbles to do my bidding. It's good to be queen.

-I'm like the wind into the street  
The grace of god and take a swing  
You think my life is cheap  
But I'm worth every penny-

I can hear her words still, like a gentle hum under all the noise. Almost as if she's standing right behind me, whispering to my soul. Who the _fuck_ is this girl!

"Hey! You _summoned_ me, my queen bitchy of bitchy-ness?" Kayla shouted as she pranced through the large chamber towards me.

"You are so lucky dad frowns upon beheading your kinsmen, because I swear to the Gods, Kayla..." I bitch back with a grin.

When she gets close enough, she jumps me with a big hug. I smile and hug her back, hell I've missed my baby sister.

"I'm so glad to be back home! That prince, Aiden, I was to meet? Yeah, a totally idiot!" She deadpans. "Cute but dumb as jack."

"Ah, sounds perfect for you then, huh?" I ask with a small smirk.

Pouting as she pokes me in the chest, she moves off my lap to sit next to me.

"So what's up?"

-You can feel my head's overrunning-

As I finally finish telling her what has been happening with our city and all castle gossip, she simply waves her hand in a bored manner.

"Yeah, yeah, that's all fine and good, but how are _you_?" She asks, looking me in the eyes.

"Heh, you always could read me like a book… Can you even read?" I wondered out loud while rubbing my chin.

"Shut up and stop trying to distract me!" She shouts as she smacks me on the arm. I just laugh and nod my head as I hold up my hands in signs of surrender.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry! Jeez… Well, Kay, I've been having this weird ass dream over and over…" I pause as I try to gather my thoughts.

-Now.. You see me  
Now.. You don't  
Come on and catch me if you can-

_Dancing through the garden, the light girl smiled as she looked around the tree hiding her from the dark one._

"_Now you see me…" She sang out, catching the dark girl's attention and causing her to run towards the tree._

"_Now you don't…" Her voice like a Sweet hymn surrounded the darker girl as turned about the tree looking for her lost companion._

"_Come on and catch me if you can!" The shout could be heard from above, up in between the branches she sat, giggling as the dark girl started to climb. _

-Lately caves have been encaged  
Around here these enemies  
Hold me when I get off stage-

"And that's it, Kay. It's like she haunting me, even in the day time, I feel her. What do I do?" I look at Kayla, confusion coloring my eyes as worry deepens hers.

"I don't really know what to say, Ash. Maybe you just need some entertainment. Have a little wine and a moan, huh?" She smirks and winks at me as I laugh.

"Yeah, and have Christine try and slip Madison and poison in to that mix? I think not!" I say shaking my head in disgust at the plots of the harpy women I had to call "mother".

-Only fools will follow rules  
It's time to play-

That night we had fest in honor of having my baby sister back home. It was grand setting…at least that was what I was told. Personally, I was way too drunk to remember much except that it was a rocking party! Anybody who was everybody was there… Or some shit like that. What I do remember was my dream girl… And her name…Spencer…

-Catch me if you can  
(Now you see me)  
Catch me if you can  
(Now you don't)-

"_Please, wait! I-I don't even know your name. But I know that I love you!" The dark shouted to the light's back. She turned around with a smile that made the sun seem dull in comparison._

"_Silly love, you know my name! You whisper it each night as you sleep, you can taste it on the tip, sweet like kisses from the wind."_

"_Your name… Your name is goddess, Aphrodite, Venus, Love… Your name is… Spencer." The dark girl whimpers out. "Your name, your name. Spencer, Spencer." _

-Catch me if you can  
Now you see me  
Now you don't  
Come on and catch me if you-

The Guards walked into my chamber, the chief grinning like the cat that caught the cannery and dragging a slave behind them. She had a beautiful body, tall and lean, she was a dancer, but I could not see her face for they had covered it with a cloth bag.

"Your Highness, look what we've found running about the palace grounds! We thought she would be a fun little plaything for you! Although she was rather fast, once we got her, we had to restrain her or she would have escaped." The head guard spoke, excited to please me and be rewarded.

"Well, then," I spoke with a board tone, "Let us see her face and we shall see, hmm?" The guards knew better then to answer my question.

Their grins turned into crooked tooth smiles as they slow lifted the bag off her face. Soft golden locks framed smooth, round cheeks and plump little lips. But the eyes, the eyes sparkled heaven blue.

My own eyes widened, shocked beyond belief. It was HER! The girl in my dreams!

"Leave us!" I bark at the guards.

The stand there for a moment, confused and worried, but one came up to me and handed me the leash tethered the my collared nymph.

"Ooh... Now you see me," She whispered with a shy smile as she kneeled by my side.

"Catching me…" I whisper back and I nuzzle her sweet neck. "Never to let go…"

--

Notes of the author: Va-la Ma-la Ka-la!! This was a be-oich to get out, let me tell you friend! God forbid I get something easy that writes itself, hell No!! the least it could have done was wake me at a reasonable hour, but sir-veh says…EFF THAT! No, bloody has to wake me up at 4 in the morn with the illusion of having to pee… stupid…mo-fo… -mumbles curses under breath-... Anyways, Song is "Catch Me" By City Sleeps… found it on the Rez. Evil 3 cd…awesome-ness… gods, I got bloody arse cramps from sitting her' fer lie 2 and a half hours!! Gah!


End file.
